Twin Waves
by River Wisdom 95
Summary: summary: What if Percy had a twin? What if said twin is closer then he thought? Will Percy get along with his twin or will they clash?...I'm new so if it sucks I'm sorry! *hides in bunker* reviews are welcomed :3
1. The Reveal

AN: I do NOT own Percy Jackson all rights go to Rick Riordan and so do all the characters...but my OC that is yet to be named Is rightfully mine-River Wisdom 95

PERCY'S POV

I can't believe this! I have a TWIN! a firkin TWIN! "MOM! WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" I hate to yell at her but I'm freaking out right now

"I'm sorry Percy but having twin children of the big three is dangerouse...and I didn't want to give him up but you two would've been in more danger together then if you where apart" Mom says getting misty eyed and twist the dish cloth in her hands

I bet you're wondering whats happening right now...lets go back about an hour or so

*FLASHBACK 1 HOUR*

"MOM! I'M HOME!" I yell as I drop my backpack on the ground next to the door

"Percy why are you yelling?" mom ask from the kitchen (which is a little ways down from the door)

"no reason I just felt like it" I say with my cheeky grin as mom rolls her eyes "so much like your father" I hear her mumble as she goes back to make dinner "you know you love me!" I say as I go into the kitchen and grab a Pepsi

"whatever helps you sleep at night honey" she say as she hits my cheek twice lightly and then goes back to cooking

I pout "Love you too mother...oh hey mom where do you keep all of our photos?" I ask as I open my Pepsi and drink a little "there under the entertainment center in a box with 'PHOTOS' written across the side...why do you ask?" she ask with curiosity lacing her voice

"It's for a school project on family history and I get extra points for photos" I say smiling happily at the thought of extra points so I don't bomb the class (blame the ADHD and dyslexia) as I walk to the entertainment center and open the bottom drawer and rummage for a minute and pull out a medium-sized box with 'PHOTOS' written in faded marker I open the box and look through

"Aww I remember that" mom says from behind me as she takes the photo outta my hand "you used to love that stuffed fish...I remember when I gave him to you that you named him Stripes" I blush embarrassed at how stupid i was when I was little...so this continued for 5 minutes of "aww remember this?" and "look at you!" and "do you remember that?"

"Hey mom? why do you have another baby in your arms here?" I ask pointing to the other baby she holding mom sighs and picks up the picture and runs her figures over the picture "Percy...I have that baby in my arms because...because Percy he's your twin brother" mom says quietly "WHAT?!"

*FLASHBACK END*

"Mom...why did you keep me?" I ask "why not keep him? if we where both kids of big three why me?"

Mom sighs "Percy I kept you because-" mom gets cut off by the door slamming open and a call of "WHATS UP JACKSON AND BLOFIS'S!" with a "Really Thals? did ya have to?" not too far behind "Nico! Thalia! what are you doing here?" mom ask

"Just stopping by " Nico says as he sits on the couch and turns on the T.V. "hey whats this?" Thals ask picking up the picture "who's the kids?"

"Me and my brother..." i say as everything goes so quiet you could hear a pin drop


	2. Wow

**I don't own Percy Jackson rights go to Rick Riordan so do all the characters except for my OC that will be introduced later unless description counts then he's introduced now****-River Wisdom 95**

THALIA'S POV

Whoa hold up did Percy just say he has a brother? "did you just say that you have a brother?" I ask shocked one kelp head is bad enough but two is the apocalypse! "as in twin brother?"

"yeah...I have a twin brother apparently" Percy says flopping down on the couch next to a shocked Nico " Nico? dude any one in there?" Percy says waving his hands in front of his face "huh?" was the intelligent reply that came from him "oh yeah just trying to think of what two Percy's would be like cause really? ones bad enough two is the apocalypse"

Percy pouts "I'm not THAT bad!" he whines "yeah you're WORSE!" I say as we start laughing at Percy who crosses his arms and pouts more after we stop laughing Percy looks at his mom "do you know his name?" he ask with curiosity

"Percy I doubt that she will know where he is most people won't" I say "actually I do...and I have pictures of him" says as well all stare at her

PERCY'S POV

"you know his name? and you have pictures? how?" I ask shocked that she's kept this information away from me this long and how she's hid it she goes to her and Paul's room and comes back out with a black book that has green trimmings "this is where I kept his photos..."

"How did you get the pictures?" Nico ask (I'm surprised he's paying attention) "he got adopted by my friend from the candy store that I worked at...Percy you remember Lilia?" she ask sitting next to me

"yeah...she was Hawaiian right?" I ask "yes well she and her husband Dante had been trying for a baby and they found out that it was nearly impossible so they decided to adopt and when I had you two and found out I couldn't keep one of you I decided that instead of going to an orphanage and risk being adopted by an evil person that Lilia and Dante could take one of you" mom says misty eyed

I look and see Thalia and Nico paying attention intently"So your friend Lila-" "Lilia" "LILIA and her husband have Percy's twin?" Thalia ask my mom nods and hands me the book "These are some pictures of him...you can look at them if you want...I have to go and finish dinner" mom says and goes back into the kitchen leaving me with my cousins and a book with pictures of my twin brother

"well..." Nico says "well what?" I ask "well are ya going to open the book or what?" Thalia ask me irritated "sheesh don't bite my head off" I say as I open the book and flip through till I see the first picture "wow...not what I expected" I say

"Fork it kelp head!" Thalia says as she grabs the book outta my hand and looks at the picture "wow..."

THALIA'S POV

"wow..." I say looking at the picture of basically a Percy clone with shoulder length SEA GREEN HAIR "Wow Kelp Head so that's what you would like if you had green hair" I say laughing "oh shut up!" Percy yells at me I stop laughing after a bit and look back at the picture and get past the hair and see he's wearing a green sleeveless hoodie, black jeans, a pair of sea green Osiris, a black and sea green studded belt, a black green day t-shirt (at least he's got a good taste in music), a shark tooth necklace (shocker), and A LOT of bracelets', and a pair of sea green beats by Dre around his neck

"you two look nothing alike except for your eyes and that's about it" says Nico beside me as I see he's looking over my shoulder I push him away "personal space would do ya mind?" I ask irritated

"Dinner!" Aunt Sally calls "coming!" we all say "we'll find out his name over dinner deal?" I ask Percy and Nico "Deal" they reply as we all go into the kitchen to eat some of Aunt Sally's delicious cooking


	3. Guess Who Came To Dinner!

**I OWN NOTHING. ZERO. NADA. ZIPPO. NOT A THING ALL GOES TO RICK RIORDAN!...well except my character who's name will be reveled soon ;)-River Wisdom 95**

**p.s. please review so I know if I'm doing a good job...just don't flame thx :)**

SALLY'S POV **(SUPRISE!)**

"Dinner!" I call to the kids "coming!" I hear them say, I'm setting down some chicken when I hear a knock on the door as the kids come in "I'll get it" Percy says like the sweet boy he is "Thank you Percy" I say "No problem mom" he says as he goes to the door I hear the knob turn and a click

"Hello Percy is Sally home?" I hear a voice I recognize all too well What's he doing here? I think to myself as I go to the door "Poseidon? what are you doing here?"

POSEIDON'S POV

Its great that old Air head is allowing us to visit our kids once and a while...I guess he actually has a brain in that empty skull of his, I stop in front of what I believe is Sally and Percy's apartment I check the paper I got from Hermes Arthur avenue apartment 2C Carter apartments **(made this up but Arthur avenue is real) **yup this is the one

I knock on the door and hear an 'I'll get it' and footsteps and the door opens to reveal my son staring at me wide eyed I chuckle softly "Hello Percy is Sally home?" I ask I hear more footsteps, softer this time, and I see Sally "Poseidon? what are you doing here?" she ask me

"old air head is allowing us all time to visit our children once in a while as long as we keep up with our responsibilities" I hear thunder rumble after I finish talking I roll my eyes "drama queen much?" and queue more thunder I hear Sally chuckle "you two fight like five year olds"

"we do no such thing! right Percy?" I ask and look at my son as he shakes his head "see!" I say "you to fight like two year olds at best I glare playfully "You two aren't any better" I hear Sally say "hey!" me and Percy say as Sally laughs and goes back into the kitchen (at least I think that the kitchen) "come on in dad we're just sitting down for dinner" I follow Percy and see Thalia and Nico sitting fighting over the last...what is it called? oh yes coke-a-cola **(do not own that either) **"hello Thalia and Nico" I say and they freeze

NICO'S POV

"uhhh...hi lord Poseidon" I say and laugh nervously "sooo...how long have you been there?" I ask and Percy starts laughing at us as Thalia glares then it turns into an evil smirk "hey Perc?" she ask sweetly "yeah..." is his reply "since me and Nico are just gonna fight over this why don't you take it?" she says handing it to him

"uhhh thanks Thals" he says as he takes it and opens it and it sprays all over him! "oh...my...gods!" I say in between laughing "Thals...you're..a...ge-genius" "th-than-thanks Nico" she says laughing "now who's going to clean it up" ask aunt Sally...oops

PERCY'S POV

I CAN'T BELEIVE SHE DID THAT! "Thalia Grace you better run while you still have the chance" I say "or what Jackson?" she says defiantly I smirk as she gets doused with water from the sink "Percy" she growls "ok now children quite the bickering I would like to eat while the food is still warm" my mom says trying not to smile "Percy got get cleaned up and Thalia apologize then Percy will dry you after he gets cleaned"

"I'm sorry" Thalia says through clenched teeth "what was that?" I ask cupping my hand around my ear she exhales loudly annoyed "I said I'm sorry" she says "one more time" she glares " don't push it" she growls I hold my hands in surrender "fine I'll be right back" I say as I go to my room

*5 MINUTES LATER*

"That's better I say as I come down after I changed and washed my face of the pop " now dry Thalia" my mom says i do as she says and we all sit down and start dinner, I lean over and whisper to mom "should you tell dad?" "good idea Percy its about time he knew" was mom reply's

"uh dad?" I ask he looks up from his chicken "yes?" I look over at mom she sighs "Poseidon...there's something you should know about when Percy was born" dad looks worried " what? was something wrong?" she chuckles "no everything went perfectly this was before you came to see me...Percy wasn't my only child born that day...Percy's twin was also born" dad looks shocked "wha-what?" mom grabs his hand from across the table " Poseidon...Percy has a twin...we had twin boys" dad looks like his fish followers "so this might not e the best time but...what's his name" ask Nico dad snaps outta his trance and nods his head "yes Sally...whats his name?" mom smiles "his name is Kai Ettore Ashbel" dad smiles and nods


	4. Guess who I ran into! Literally!

**NOTHING IS OF MY PROPERTY EXCEPT MY CHARACTER ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!-River Wisdom 95**

NEXT DAY :D

PERCY'S POV

_EH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH_

___EH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH EH_ **(wow that's a bad clock XD)**

I groan and pull my pillow over my head "PERCY! GET UP TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I groan louder and roll over to face the wall I hear footsteps coming and my door open up "Percy get up honey its time for school" I hear my mom say "oh come on mom do I have to?" I complain

She laughs "_yes.. _now get up or else" she says trying to be mean key word there: _trying _I laugh and get up "alright alright I'm up stop the mean act please?" she smiles and nods "ok hurry up and get ready so you're not late" she says and leaves I get up and stretch and go to my closet and grab a pair of faded jeans, a shirt that says 'keep calm and swim', and socks, **(you know what else) **

I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower and get changed then come into the kitchen to see a plate of blue pancakes 'sweet!' I think as I go and sit down and eat my food "calm down Percy your food isn't gonna run away from you" my mom says and chuckles "you better hurry up you have 15 minutes to get to school and you have to finish your math test this morning before school" I groan "gods danggit I forgot all about that!" I yell as I finish my food and run to the door and throw on my blue high-tops "bye mom see you after school love you" I yell as I grab my backpack and race out the door

*1 BLOCK AWAY FROM SCHOOL*

Oh man! how could I have forgotten about my math test! grrrr stupid dyslexia! I check my phone **(specially made so monsters can't track with them) **and see I have 10 minutes before school starts better pick up the pace a little more and check my phone and run into something and fall on the ground

I sit up and see I hit a person I start helping them pick up their stuff "oh gods I'm really sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going" I say as the person sits up and helps me pick up their stuff "its cool I wasn't paying any more attention I was trying to find someplace" I hear the person say 'huh..they sound like me' I think as we both get up and I hand them their stuff and I get a look at them and see their wearing a Green day t-shirt, black jeans with holes in the knees and some sea green Osiris and a lot of bracelets and..."sea green hair?" I whisper they look up and I see its my brother!

"huh?...oh yeah...it was originally a bet and I kind of liked it so I kept it...and I'm sorry for taking up your time thanks for the help..um.." he says 'he doesn't know maybe I can work with this' I think "Percy. Percy Jackson" I say holding out my hand he smiles and shakes my hand "Kai. Kai Ashbel..anyway thanks for the help Percy" he lets go and picks something off the ground and I see its directions to my school!

"Are you looking for Goode High School?" I ask and he looks at me and nods "well...you're in luck I'm heading there anyway I can show you where it is" he smiles "thanks! I have been wondering around for like 20 minutes trying to read this thing!" he says gesturing to the pamphlet "you can't read it?" I ask pretending that I'm shocked "nope!" he says popping the 'p' "I got dyslexia its not the best for reading" he says as we start walking to school "really? I have ADHD and dyslexia" I say as I hit the traffic stop button

"Dude no way! me too! so do my friends!" he says excited "your friends?" he nods "yeah me my friends Theron, Diana, and Sofia! we met in detention after an 'incident' with the science fair in 3rd grade...Been friends ever since" he finishes and I check my as we get to the school and see class starts in 5 minutes...wait...5 minutes?! "aww man class starts in 5! and I gotta finis my test in math! hey Kai we'll talk more at lunch ok?" he nods "ok see ya then man!" I yell back as I run into the school and think about the conversation I juts had with my twin

'I have a feeling this year is going to be interesting' I think as I run into my math class


	5. Note Note Note! :)

**I** **OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS ( I ADDED SOME MORE :P) - River Wisdom 95**

PERCY'S POV

Ugh...'I HATE MATH!' I think as I walk to my home room with Mrs. Green and go in and sit down in the back row about two minutes later walks in "good morning class! today we have some new students today" she says being peppy like usual as she goes and opens the door and holds it open and two people walk in...wait a minute...

"class these are our new students Thalia Grace and Nico DiAngelo!" she says and stands in between them and gestures for Thalia to go forward and she's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt, and her leather jacket over Neith, and her lightning bolt earrings with her circuit for the hunters "alright...I'm Thalia Grace and I'm 16" she says annoyed and glaring at all of the boys looking at her "do you want to go out?' ask one of the boys and I see its Ryan Walters 'rest in peace Ryan' I think to myself 'rest in peace' "no I don't date' Thalia says as she comes back and sits on my right

"uhhh...hi I'm Nico DiAngelo and I'm 15" he says as everyone stares at him as he messes with his skull ring and he's in his black jeans, black combat boots, a black and white skull shirt and a black aviator jacket over it and he comes and sits next to Thalia and slides down in his seat a bit and Thalia puts her head in her hand and looks bored "ok class so lets take attendance...Zeke Allen" "here" "ok...uhhh...oh this is new..looks like we're supposed to have another new student in here" says the teacher and everyone starts whispering as there's a knock on the door

"oh I wonder who that could be?" asked as she walks to the door and talks to someone out the door and gestures inside and someone walks in with black jeans with holes in the knees and sea green Osiris and a black hoodie with the hood up 'they seem familiar' I think as the person shifts from one foot to another

"well class this is our other new student who had a little trouble finding their way here" some people laugh "now now be nice" scolds the teacher and gestures to the new kid "uhh...h-hi...my name I-is Kai Ashbel" they say and take down the hood 'that's why they where familiar!' I think as everyone starts pointing at his hair and whispering and some laughing and Kai just looks down and puts his hood back up and sits in the back with me, Nico, and Thalia but sits away from us

I look at Thalia and Nico and see their staring at Kai I grab a piece of paper from my backpack and my pencil (** Percy. **_Thalia. _Nico) I write something and pass it to Thalia and she writes something and passes it to Nico and back to me (not going to write all the passing just the writing)

**That was mean. **

_Yeah what a bunch of jerks._

Cold hearted people

_and I thought only boys where mean but man! :(_

**Hey!**

_Not you guys! :P_

**Thx. and yeah welcome to high school. **

_Now I see why people hate it!_

yeah mortals are jerks :(

**Not all of them I'll introduce you guys to my friends their not jerks :)**

_=_= all your friends are probably dudes no thx!_

**Hey! I have some girl friends! **

Percy! what will Annabeth think! 

**You know what I mean! DX**

_XD oh gods that was awesome!_

hehe ;)...Hey! I just had an idea!

**_The world is ending! _**

_Nico is thinking! 0.o_

**Run for your lives!**

I have such loving cousins =-=

**Continue with your idea Death Breath **

I was thinking why not introduce your brother to your friends and us?

_0.o that is actually a good idea..._

" Mr. Jackson Ms. Grace and Mr. DiAngelo?" calls Mrs. Green. we all look up and Thalia hides the note "yes?" we ask she looks at all of us the smiles a little "if you must pass notes do so more secretly" she say and goes to her desk as the bell rings and we look at her in shock... 'Huh...I guess sometimes teachers can be fun'


	6. ROCK

**Sorry about no updates my computer went caput, but I got a new one for Christmas! thank you Santa ;)**

* * *

**I own nothing except for my OC characters everything goes to Rick Riordan- River Wisdom 95**

PERCY'S POV

Thalia, Nico and I walk out of the class room and see Kai looking at his schedule and avoiding people walking past him. I look at Nico and Thalia and they push me towards him a little to hard and I stumble into him and he drops his schedule and falls down, he looks up and smirks when he sees its me "you know most people just come and say hi not knock the person their greeting over" I roll my eyes and he laughs. "yeah well I'm not most people" I say helping him up and giving him his schedule, but not before Thalia grabs it outta my hand and pulls out hers and grabs Nicos.

"Thalia! why did you do that?" I ask her and she looks at me like I'm and idiot "to compare schedules kelp head" she says and goes back to looking at the papers "Percy what's your schedule" I think for a second before telling her and she smirks "looks like you and Kai have basically all the same classes except for next period" I grab Kai's and see she's right

**Name-Ashbel Kai E. **

**Period 1- Homeroom, Mrs. Green 114**

**Period 2- Band, Mr. Carter 110**

**Period 3-Science, Mr. Smith 212**

**LUNCH**

**Period 4-Math, Ms. Fern 211**

**Period 5-English, Mrs. Stillman 122**

**Period 6- Greek, Mr. Gates 101**

**Period 7-Social Studies, Mrs. Dickinson 130 **

"wow I have swimming next hour but other then that there the same schedule" I give Kai back his schedule. He takes it and the warning bell rings "uh oh I gotta go and find the band room...uhh see ya later Percy and...Percy's friends" he says and starts to leave "see ya at lunch Kai meet me after 3rd hour alright?" I ask and he turns then nods and goes back to walking down the hall I turn to Thalia and Nico "bye guys see you at lunch" I say and walk to the locker room to change.

"man can you believe that new kid?" I hear someone say "ya what a weirdo" says someone else now I don't listen to gossip because its none of my business but it's really hard to ignore then when their talking about my brother "yeah I saw those new kids and Percy talking to him...I don't get why that Thalia chick would talk to him and not even look at me!" oh so its Ryan trash talking of course.

"Bro she's just playing hard to get...c'mon we gotta get to the pool before we're late and coach makes us do extra laps" I hear them shut their lockers and leave. 'Great now I gotta deal with them trash talking about Kai and Ryan drooling over Thalia...great just great' I think as I shut my locker and go to the pool and wait for class to start

KAI'S POV **(yay! Kai's turn to shine!** **lol) **

'107...108...109...110! found it!' I think and double check my schedule and the room number and when I check for like the 7th time I put it in my pocket and put my hood up then open the door as quietly as I can and sneak in while staying close to the wall and thank the gods that everyone is too busy tuning, talking, or assembling their instruments to notice me.

"hey what are you doing?" I jump and turn around to see a girl with elbow length blond/brown hair and bright blue eyes in a black beanie with a white skull, a pink shirt that says 'yes I'm a girl yes I'm a skater yes ill kick your butt', black cargo capris the go a inch past her knees, pink and black striped socks that go to about three inches below her knees, and black and white DC skater shoes.

"uh um...I-I-I was just- I'm new so-and umm...hi" I finally say after trying to say something and she just smirks and chuckles "I meant what are you doing in here because I haven't seen you before. But since you're new you are the kid that the teacher said would be joining us" she says and grabs my arm and drags me to the front where a man in his 50's is looking at the computer.

" hey Mr. C I found the new kid you told us about hugging the wall" skater girl says and pushes me forward to the teacher who is now looking at me and I pull my hood farther down on my head he turns to skater girl "thanks for finding him and bringing him to me Ryan" Skater girl- sorry- Ryan does a two finger salute and goes to sit down next to some boys in the third row she takes out a trumpet and starts tuning.

"so you're Mr. Ashbel I presume?" the teachers voice makes me turn and look at him and I nod my head "take off your hood" he says and I hesitantly take off my hood and listen as everyone quiets down and I wait for people to start laughing but all I hear is whispering about them wondering who I am and if I'm the new kid in the class. I hear tapping and see that the teacher is hitting his Baton on the podium "ok class you all know the student I told you about that would be joining us?" the class nods "well...here he is!" he says and gestures to me and I hear some hi's , sup's, yo's, a bunch of hey's and one or two hellos.

"h-hi" I stutter and some people smile a bit "my names Kai..." I say quietly "what was that?" Mr. Carter ask "My name is Kai" I say a little louder "what was that? my hearings going I'm old you got to speak louder" he says and then looks at the class "you're not old!" the class says "A's for everybody!" he says then turns to me "no but really say your name one more time nice and loud please" I look at the class "my name is Kai" I say loudly and everybody starts clapping "good now that we got that done...what instrument do you play Kai?" he ask "I play saxophone" I say and he points to an empty seat between Ryan and some saxophone player.

I go and sit next to her and fiddle with my hoodie strings "so your name is Kai huh?" I look and see Ryan looking at me "yeah...and your name is Ryan" I say and she smirks "got that right" she says "what language is that from?" she ask and I see she looks genially curious "its Hawaiian for the sea...my mom is Hawaiian and my dad is Italian which is why my middle name is...ah...unique" I say "so what's your middle name then" I stare at her "I'll tell you mine if you'll tell me yours" she say I shrug "ok then I'll take that as a yes...my name is Ryan Olivia Cathy King" she says smirking and I try not to smile "your initials spell R.O.C.K" I point out "yeah cause that's what I do" she says pretending to wipe dust off her shoulder I laugh a little "your turn smart one" she says and I smile "ok then fair is fair...my name is Kai Ettore Ashbel" I say "now that is a name" I hear her say I look at her smiling "is that good or bad?" I ask laughing a bit she thinks then shrugs "don't know...its up to the person"

I open my mouth to reply but then Mr. Carter starts counting in the band and I close my mouth and sit back and spend class talking to Ryan when we're not playing and looking at the other kids music when we are. 'Maybe this place isn't so bad after all..' I think to myself and looking at the music

* * *

**Hooray! longest one yet! hopefully this makes up for the no updates...well...um...ADIOS AMIGOS! ;)**


End file.
